


Chaton Noir

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir doll, Drabble Collection, Gen, It's Alive, You Cannot Resist, and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: As the Kwami of Creation, Tikki has great magical power. And when paired with a chosen wielder, that human also gains similar magic.Marinette is the Ladybug of her generation, and Tikki has thus taken it upon herself to teach Marinette how to utilize this magic.Of course Marinette uses it for positive and creative effect. Enhancing colors. Encouraging the growth of her plants. Granting luck to people. Simple things. Easy things. Nothing too major or out of control. Nothing that will cause any real problems.That doesn't mean that there aren't "hiccups".One such hiccup of magic comes by accident when Marinette was trying to put a bit of magic into her Chat Noir doll. She only wanted to add a little extra shine to his eyes. She does succeed.She...just ends up adding a bit more than intended





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

A loud scream pierced the otherwise calm atmosphere of the bakery.

 

“Tikki! What is this?!” The source of the scream shouted in a panicked state, gesturing at the ‘this’ in question.

 

“Marinette, I told you that magic is not a toy!”

 

“I just wanted to add a bit of shine to the doll’s eyes, I didn’t think it would do _this!_ ”

 

_This_ was a now living Chat Noir doll capable of moving without any human hands or outside influence. It looked around in confusion and awe at its new existence in a way that was downright adorable if Marinette wasn’t too busy panicking to fully appreciate it.

 

Tikki was less than sympathetic. “Well, it does. It’s the power of creation. It’s meant to give _life_ to things.”

 

The girl groaned. “Tikki, what do I DO?!”

 

“It’s your responsibility.” Tikki replied. “You’ll have to take care of him. He’s alive now. Unless you intend to change that.”

 

The ‘him’ in question stared up at the two in growing horror, his little mouth beginning to wobble.

 

Marinette gasped at that and surged forward, hands up in a peaceful gesture as she attempted to calm him. “No, no! I wouldn’t hurt you! I was just shocked, that’s all! Please don’t cry!”

 

He rubbed at his little button-like eyes as he looked up at the girl, making her heart melt.

 

He then held up his little plush hands in indication of clearly wanting to be held, making her heart a puddle of goo.

 

Marinette caved.

 

“Okay. It’s okay.” She murmured as she picked him up. She sent a ‘look’ at Tikki, who simply gave a shrug in response.

 

The Chat Noir doll remained unaware of this silent interaction in favor of enjoying the warmth and remaining creation magic from his creator. He gave a tiny purr, rather liking the affection and the steady thrumming of her heartbeat.

 

Marinette sighed, resigning herself to her new houseguest and her apparent role of a mother-figure to a toy she accidentally brought to life. There was just one other problem…

 

“Chat Noir can never know about this.” Marinette muttered.

 

“…at least he’s cute.”

 

“TIKKI!”

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

After the discovery of her new parenthood (or closest magical equivalent), one of the first things Marinette did after panicking for a good hour or so was to try to make arrangements for her new living doll child. Like where he was going to sleep. And what areas of the room were okay for him to be in without worry of him somehow hurting himself.

 

It turned out that her doll child was much like a human child in that he was curious about everything. Which meant he kept trying to touch everything.

 

“Don’t touch the pins or needles!”

 

And mess with everything.

 

“Sweetie, put the scissors down!”

 

And go everywhere.

 

“No, no! You can’t go downstairs! Someone will see you!”

 

Eventually, she settled for putting him in a good-sized box while she tried to see about making a bed for him. And talking with Tikki while trying not to work herself into another panic.

 

It…wasn’t bad inside the box, actually. There was plenty of space he could move about in if he wanted. But it was enclosed enough for him to curl up. Plus she had left him a couple of odd items to “play with” that included a ball he could roll around, a rubber ducky that squeaked when he squeezed it, and some various-sized scraps of cloth he…honestly didn’t know what to do with. But they looked nice. Felt nice, too.

 

Very nice, actually. Very soft. Perfect for wrapping around oneself and curling up for a nap.

 

Which is naturally the one thing he didn’t want to do, so they were ignored in favor of scratching at the walls of his box and hoping his creator would finish up whatever she was doing and come back.

 

He was bored!

 

And lonely.

 

But mostly bored.

 

There was just him in there. The items were nice, but not what he wanted right then.

 

He wanted to explore! He wanted to see things! He wanted to move more, now that he could!

 

He wanted to be with _her_.

 

He scratched at the box walls some more, pouting when he found all sides to be equally solid and the only escape to be the lack of ceiling above him. That was where the odd pinkling would watch him from. And giggle at him.

 

Meanie.

 

Pouting, he glared up at her. The pinkling merely giggled again, bobbing in the air not too high above him.

 

That made him pause and look at the walls of the box in consideration. They didn’t seem too high, actually. Maybe he could reach the top?

 

He stood up and lifted his tiny arms as high as he could, but couldn’t quite make it.

 

He tried to jump, but still fell just short.

 

He huffed, annoyed.

 

The pinkling giggled again in amusement.

 

“Tikki, what’s going on over there?”

 

“He’s being cute.”

 

He pouted.

 

“Just make sure he doesn’t do anything. I need to finish this.”

 

Done with what? He wanted to see! Let him see?

 

The stupid walls wouldn’t listen. Or move.

 

He pushed against them in frustration. And to his surprise, he felt the walls and the floor beneath him move slightly.

 

This gave him pause.

 

“Uh…Marinette?”

 

“Hang on, Tikki.”

 

He did it again, with more force this time. Sure enough, the wall was connected to the floor, and the force was enough to make his prison shift.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

“…Marinette!”

 

“I’m nearly done.”

 

He kept shoving at the box from the inside and discovered that he could slowly but surely cause it to move. And he kept making the box move in the direction she was in until eventually, he made it all the way right next to her desk.

 

“Marinette!”

 

“Almost.”

 

Notice him, dammit!

 

He shoved the box again, this time bumping into her chair and finally, FINALLY getting her attention.

 

Marinette jumped and glanced down.

 

“Chaton! How did you—?!”

 

He beamed, proudly.

 

“He’s very smart.” The pinkling stated with a giggle. “And strong!”

 

 He puffed his chest out at that and to Marinette’s surprise, actually flexed his arm as if to show off his strength.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh endearingly at that. “I see.”

 

He grinned up at her, just happy to be near her again.

 

“Okay then. I’m almost done anyway.” She lifted him out of the evil yet fun box and he clung to her tightly. She didn’t seem to mind and brought him over to her desk so he could see what she had been making.

 

“See? It’s a little bed for you to sleep in when you’re tired.” She explained as she showed off the makeshift bed she had made for him out of a basket, a couple of pillows, stuffing, and lined with comfy fabric.

 

He looked up at her in shock. It was for him?

 

She smiled. “What do you think?”

 

It was his. She made it. For _him_.

 

How could he not love it?

 

“Ah! Help, Tikki! He’s crying!”

 

“I think he likes it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm bringing the tumblr prompts to AO3.
> 
> More Chaton Noir fluff to come.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to the following for fan art:
> 
> http://mardimari.tumblr.com/post/182812831784/while-playing-around-with-the-power-of-creation
> 
> http://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/182813448539/while-playing-around-with-the-power-of-creation
> 
> http://yokaishinari.tumblr.com/post/182823986927/while-playing-around-with-the-power-of-creation


End file.
